1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to targets and, more specifically, to a batter practice device. The present invention is a batting practice device for developing and enhancing baseball players batting skills. The device provides a computer program, control module, and target with an optional display module and target mounted display. It should also be noted that the bat may have a weighted end or a weight within the body of the bat, which will develop batter's upper body strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices which provide for batting practice. While these batting practice devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a batting practice device that will provide batting practice that will increase upper body strength and enable batters to practice any of a plurality of specific pitch types in random fashion.
It is further desirable to provide a batting practice device comprising a batting target having a plurality of illuminable target elements that are singularly illuminable through selection of a pitching module from a plurality of pitching modules provide by computer application.